Open My Heart
by MintyAngel
Summary: You come from the (Last name) royal family, with 6 daughters in all. You were promised to Sakamaki Kanato since birth. How will the story of your life go? AU one-shot. My first attempt at a Kanato x Reader fic! I hope you enjoy!


**Minty-chan: My first attempt at a Reader x Character fic! The ship for this will be Reader x Kanato Sakamaki from Diabolik Lovers~ Thanks for reading!**

**By the way, this takes place in a setting where you are from a royal family! Kanato-kun is from the royal Sakamaki Family~**

* * *

You hadn't really been fond of him from the start.

You were a sickly child, in the hospital most days, with Kanato visiting, and chatting with you everyday. After all, he was promised to you since birth.

Around your pre-teen years, you finally lost sight of the illness, and was aloud to leave to hospital. Due to Kanato's sadistic nature, he made you run laps on the first day, when you couldn't even walk at a fast pace.

A lot of the time, you wondered why you, you of all your five sisters (Not including yourself), was promised to the sweets loving boy. He had a childish nature, and had a short temper in which he lost if he didn't get what he wanted. He barely seemed royal to you. Heck, he barely _looked_ royal, with those eye bags of his.

Part of your feelings towards him changed when he had comforted you over your mother's death. He told you about his mother, and how she had passed away as well. You began to open yourself up more towards him.

When you were fourteen, he told you his secret. You were a bit taken aback at first, but you settled into the fact like a warm cup of hot coco on a bitterly cold winter's day. He had licked your cheek, claiming you tasted sweet, then taken some blood from your neck. It burned like the flames of hell, but beneath that feeling, there was a great feeling of pleasure. Kanato began to suck some blood from you everyday.

A few weeks after that, he had told you that he had burned his mother when she died, and stored her ashes in his teddy bear that he carried everywhere. That had frightened you more than the fact that your fiance was a vampire.

Despite all your differences, you two had one thing in common.

Sweets.

Sweets meant the world to the both of you. You could eat sweets all day long, as could Kanato. One afternoon, the pair of you two had baked a thousand cakes, and eaten them on the same night.

Years had passed since those days, and you were finally twenty. You were so very worried about the upcoming wedding, it taking place in six months. You still had to choose the theme, your dress, and your bridesmaids. You hadn't even chosen who to invite! Your eldest sister, the current head of the (last name) Family, married to Shu, had scolded you for not being prepared. The wedding had been postponed for two years after your were legal to marry, and you were notified ever since you could understand the English language. Though you were told all that, you didn't realize it was so soon. You were like a deer in headlights.

Kanato had helped you prepare, picking the ring with you, looking through the catalogues with you, trying to find the perfect dress. He had matured a lot over the years passing by, though he still had his childish nature and eye bags. He kept his teddy in his room though.

At last, the day of the wedding was here. Your wedding dress looked spectacular, a custom hand-made beauty. The venue was decorated to have the look of a rose garden. It was held at the Sakamaki mansion, with the ceremony in the church, and the after party in the garden.

The ceremony had started. After this and that, at last, it was time to exchange vows. You had asked Kanato to go first.

"I, Sakamaki Kanato, take you, (full name) to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep."

It was your turn.

"I, (Full name), take you, Sakamaki Kanato, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep."

Together, you said:

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me."

The priest announced you husband and wife, and you were known as Sakamaki (first name). At last, you were part of the Sakamaki family. Shortly after that day, you and Kanato had found your own mansion to live in, and had moved in a little while after. You two had opened the Sakamaki Sweets factory, driven by your love of sweets, and were successfully selling in stores across the world.

You finally had your own life.

* * *

**Minty-chan: Ta da~ A bit different from my usual writing, but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless!**

**The wedding dress: www. weddingpartyapp blog/ wp-content/ uploads/2013 /02/ unique-wedding-dress-7 .jpg**

**The wedding ring: www .hqoboi img /other /wedding_rings_005 .jpg **

**Remove the spaces for both. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


End file.
